ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Born This Way Ball/Show/Act IV
"Americano" A Spanish guitar intro plays, along with an opening of the castle. Dancing around a meat rack. Near the end, Gaga grabs her gun. During the performance, Lady Gaga appeared wearing a recreation of the Franc Fernandez's Meat Dress she wore at the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards. On the September 2012 issue of Vogue, Gaga recalled the creation of this performance art piece: :: “We were talking about putting the show together, And I said, OK, what if I was someone’s grandma and I was going to a concert tonight. How would I know that it was a Gaga show? And we all just sort of looked at each other and said, ‘The meat dress.’ We talked a lot about the original intention, which was to create an outfit that is indicative of the fact that underneath all of our different skin colors and religions and beliefs, we are all made of flesh and bone. And then this instant image came to my mind, which was from the late seventies, of the woman being put into a meat grinder on the cover of June 1978 Hustler magazine, which really terrified me when I was a child. So I tried to spin all that into a space of humor and politics and sexuality onstage.” They decided to use a giant meat grinder, quilted and with gold accents along with a meat rack inspired by the magazine cover and the quote from it : "We will no longer hang women up like pieces of meat." Starting on June 20, Ian McKenzie and Kevin Frey perform a marriage ceremony during the opening guitar riff. Starting on February 8, 2013, she cut the second verse and chorus from the song. She also does not wear the meat dress starting from this date, but instead a bikini top and skirt made to resemble meat. The Born This Way Ball Tour Americano 003.jpg lady-gaga-meat-dress.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Americano 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Americano 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Americano 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Americano 007.jpg 20120531-born-this-way-ball-13-lady-gaga.jpg Lady_Gaga_Born_This_Way_Ball_costume_meat_dress-490x735.jpg Dsc03228z.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Americano 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Meat 001.jpg :Lady Gaga — Meat leotard, skirt bikini top and shoes by Perry Meek for Haus of Gaga :Female Dancers — Meat bikini by Perry Meek for Haus of Gaga :Props — Beef racks by Michelle Millay "Poker Face" Before the song, Gaga says, "In 1978, Larry Flynt declared that women will no longer be treated as meat on the cover of Hustler magazine, but in the Born This Way Ball, meat is precisely how we treat them." Lady Gaga then removes the skirt of her meat dress, and the dress transforms into a meat leotard, but starting on February 8, 2013, Since Gaga does not wear the meat dress during Americano, she simply removes the meat skirt from around her waist which reveals a bikini bottom, and the costume transforms into a meat bikini. Gaga then begins performing the original choreography. At the end of the song, Asiel grabs Gaga and puts her in the meat grinder machine as the boys treat her like meat and is lowered into the stage with the machine, similar to her performance at 52nd Grammy Awards. Starting on January 29, 2013, Gaga cut the second verse and chorus from the song. #Meat skirt by Perry Meek (Haus of Gaga) - (April 27, 2012 - May 2, 2012, September 20, 2012 - October 6, 2012, October 26, 2012) #Meat leotard by Perry Meek (Haus of Gaga) - (May 3, 2012 - September 18, 2012, October 30, 2012 - February 6, 2013) #Meat bikini by Perry Meek (Haus of Gaga) (February 8, 2013 - February 11, 2013) The Born This Way Ball Tour Poker Face 001.jpg|1 83519f8031ee108f0c4f0f346e2a66cb.jpg|2 The Born This Way Ball Tour Poker Face 006.jpg The Born This Way Ball Meat leotard 001.jpg 179751_4972656688103_1820631976_n.jpg|3 MeatBikiniKen.L.no..jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Poker Face 004.jpg "Alejandro" There is an extended intro, giving Gaga time for a outfit change, then raise her and the meat "sofa" onstage. Her male dancers are all wearing boxers with military boots. At the end of the song, Gaga and some male dancers are lowered with the meat sofa. When the show returned last August 14 in Sofia, Bulgaria, in the bridge of the song, they start using the runway. On the dates without Monster Pit ever since August 14, they just go around the stage for the bridge. The Born This Way Ball Tour Alejandro 001.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Alejandro 002.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Alejandro 003.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Alejandro 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Alejandro 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Meat sofa 001.jpg :Lady Gaga — Gun bra by Perry Meek X Haus of Gaga, Pants by Haus of Gaga :Props — Meat couch sculpted by Gerald D'Onofrio and Michelle Millay "Paparazzi" At the beginning of "Paparazzi", the "Mother G.O.A.T." is seen flying around the castle while miming singing the words to the song. Only 1 minute into the song, the castle opens and Gaga arrives in a new outfit. At the end of the song, Gaga shoots and kills "Mother G.O.A.T.". She expains that her training on G.O.A.T. is completed. She usually said after killing her : "I'm sorry but she had to go." or saying that Mother G.O.A.T is a robot. Note: This is the second tour in which the song's performance were Gaga kills someone. The first one was the Monster Ball Tour 2.0 performance, where she killed the Angler Fish (a.k.a. The Fame Monster). At the end of the song, Gaga explained that she was about to leave G.O.A.T. in order to invade Earth. Gaga wore a custom black hat by Salvatore Salamone on April 27, 2012 to February 11, 2013. She wore it with a black cropped halter top, double-breasted power shoulder jacket and matching pants ensemble with silver Medusa accents by Atelier Versace on January 11 to February 11, 2013 (Look 2). The Disco Scepter by Haus of Gaga was used as sorceress stick on June 13, 2012 to February 11, 2013. Modifications *Lady Gaga wore a black crystal embellished suit by Perry Meek and Muto-Little Costumes for Haus of Gaga on April 27 to December 12, 2012(Look 1). *(Dates to be added): She then continued by yelling, “You won’t kill me bitch! You won’t be able to kill our dreams and our rights, this is who we are. Mother G.O.A.T., fly away!". *A gun was used on April 27, 2012 to June 10, 2012. **On June 13, Gaga replaced the gun with the new Disco Scepter. Unlike the Monster Ball's Disco Torch, It has chrome blades surrounding the sphere/tube in place of acrylic crystals and like the Torch, it also has multiples lights hidden inside the pole. The Born This Way Ball Tour Paparazzi 001.jpg The_Born_This_Way_Ball_Tour_Paparazzi_002.jpg 4-30-12 02.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Paparazzi 004.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Paparazzi 005.jpg The Born This Way Ball Tour Paparazzi 006.jpg normal_31.jpeg